The objectives of this project are: (1) to determine and correlate the biochemical properties of normal, normal aging and osteoarthritic cartilage with various histological grades and (2) to use the experimentally-obtained data to simulate, via our biochemical models, the flow and deformation of normal and pathological articular cartilage under load. Solutions obtained from these simulations can provide insight into the lubrication and wear processes occurring within diarthrodial joints. Attempts will also be made to test some of the biomechanical hypotheses currently being discussed about the etiology of osteoarthritis. Biomechanical testing of tissues includes the determination of: (1) the tensile strength characteristics, (2) the nonlinear permeability-deformation relationship and (3) the compressive creep behavior of normal, normal aging and osteoarthritic cartilage. All tisues are histologically studied via the Mankin, Dorfman and Lipiello grading scheme. Water content is also determined for many selected specimens. Computer simulations, based upon a simplified single layer model of normal, normal aging and osteoarthritic tissues, have been completed. Statistical correlations as well as interpretation of data and results will be pursued in the future. Preliminary biochemical studies will be undertaken to ascertain possible correlations between cartilage composition and properties.